Living Like A Lunatic
by lililing14
Summary: Mina, a determined girl with dreams, is secretly depressed because of her deceased parents. She has amazing experiences and life taking experiences, then fate twists everything. DBZ and other anime. Drinking,humor,romance,death,language.
1. Annoyed By Love Of Friends And Family

_I guess staying up for 20 hours straight at 1:00 A.M. does crazy things to you. Something I came up with while listening to music, I thought it would be good to stamp my thoughts on paper, even though I SUCK._ By the way, this has a mix of characters and some of my very own characters._ Mimi is my anime self and she has a few sisters. I have a **huge** crush on all of these male characters, especially Trunks. I don't own any characters from Bleach, Tokyo Mew Mew, Fruits Basket, or Dragon Ball Z. Please, leave feedback please and any questions. ^_^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annoyed By Love Of Friends And Family<strong>_

He is only a young man who has to fight his own battles within himself, everyday. With a personality that easily matches mine, it is very difficult to not enjoy his presence. Stumbling upon such a person is very rare, and might I say that is a very adorable person. How in the world am I supposed to get over him? Everytime I think, all I see is that cute face and a extremly toned body, my problem is unavoidable.

"Sis, whatchya thinking about? You seem _so_ entranced by your thoughts that you _aren't even eating your brownie_!" the teenager exclaimed with such a sarcastic tone. Somehow, my sister **always** knows when and what I am thinking about, she is related to me after all. "Can't you just stop intruding on my daydreaming for once. You know, I'm not the _only_ one thinking the same thing!" I say while tossing her a napkin and at the same time blushing.

As Ciara starts laughing there is a sudden ring of the door bell. '_Please, please if it is this boy again I will freak out!' _As I snap back to reality I get up from the couch and hesitate to ask who is behind it. "Mimi, it is _rude_ to keep the person behind the door waiting," Ciara complains with a sly look on her face. After shooting an annoyed glance over her way I finally ask who it is. "It's Trunks! Do you mind if I, umm, come inside?" Immediately, the voice sends me into a trance because I become giddy with anything that is relatively _Trunks._

_'Why does he have to speak with such a delightfully, cute tone of voice? Why does Trunks have to be...__**Trunks**__?'_ As I opened the door I am greeted with a polite wave of the hand from a blushing teenage boy, with his hair untied. "Nice to see you again, Mi-Chan! Hello, Ciara-Chan!" he says in almost a whisper, the same way I talk to others. Unfortunately, I have a boyfriend already and somewhat of another _love interest_, you might say. In a daze, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Looking at the phone I see Haru has texted me. - _Ikuto and I are coming over soon, babe.- _Oh my god! At a time like this, with my newly found crush? Here comes the pain of them annoying the heck out of me.

"Sis, I'm going to go up stairs and take a shower, alright? I'm going to leave you two lovebir- I mean _buddies_ down here, don't get to _wild_." dying with laughter, Ciara disappears upstairs. Now it is just me and Trunks, _alone_ for a little while. I walk into the kitchen to retrieve a plastic plate from the cabinet, and pick up the bowl of stawberries with whip cream to set down on the stand in front of the couch. Not minding too much of the boy next to me, I examine the large, scrumptious strawberry and dip it into the whip cream. I think I did something wrong, because from the corner of my eye I can tell he is watching me which makes me go into hyperventilation mode. _Stop staring at me!_ Blushing in panic, I turn around to see him blushing at me. "Umm...I..I have to use the bathroom if you don't mind." he timidly responds still blushing.

Just at that awkward moment, the door rings again! _Dear god, I am going to kill those two if they even say one thing!_ As I open the door, I am greeted with nonchalant faces and a _Hey. _I _truly despise_ when people act like they control everything. "Remind me of the reason you are here. Dude, what is with those extremely tight pants, and why are _you _wearing a winter coat...in the summer?" I ask while trying to supress my chuckle, pointing at both males. Ikuto, rudely makes his way over to the couch and starts nibbling on the fresh fruit, "Does it really _matter_? I never realized I had another mother." Haru, as always just stares out into space and carelessly kisses me on the cheek. Sometimes I wondered if he is smoking something because he is a little too spaced out for me. _My ex-boyfriend __**had**__ to hook me up with him, didn't he? After all, Kishu is a really considerate person, so I guess it was pure nature for him to make himself and myself feel better. Ugh! _Regardless of any action Haru may take, I can't help but to love him.

Trunks finally came out of the bathroom and of course, blushing, kindly greets the new-comers in the room. Then, here comes my fangirl-ism kicking in. In a instant I notice that he had taken his jacket off; showing his amazing build. Being myself I have to observe him, and I know somebody is going to say something no matter what. "For someone who has a boyfriend already..." cat boy chirps out loud, conscience of the drama he is trying to provoke. " She sure _stares_ a lot at other people." Haru concludes with a creepy smirk on his face, which in turn makes Trunks stand up. _I freaking swear that someone is going to get punched in the face if they keep this little routine going! _

"Mi-Chan, I'm going to go meet up with my mother for lunch, I'll make certain to call you later. See ya." with that my crush started flying toward the sky and you can bet that someone is going to be furious. "I am going outside and grabbing something to eat, you idiots may go where ever the _hell_ you want, but you won't be staying in my freaking house!" feeling like I deserve some justice, I shout, and storm out of the house. _How the hell can someone just act like that, what have I done too them to recieve such hurtful and rude treatment. Everyday, I go out of my way to help them cooperate with their problems and this is the thanks I get? _Sitting down on a public bench, tears cascade from my swollen eyes. I feel so defeated even though nothing really happened, it's probably me wanting everything to be perfect...as the time before my parents passed away. Since then life has worsened on the inside of the wrapper, but on the outside everything has progressed, smoothly.

Contemplating wheather I should stuff my face with sweets or actually go for something nutritious, I walk into the local cafe. My stomach was craving for a delicious cinnamon bun and a simple cup of hot chocolate with marshallmallows, whipcream, caramel, and a sweet cherry on top. There is nothing better than comfort food and there is not one threat in the world that could ever stop me from eating anything. Just barely bitting into the bun, the phone begins to vibrate with a text message from Trunks.

With a face lit up as bright as Rudolf's nose, I wonder what he has on his mind. -_Your boyfriend is livid for some strange reason, he said something about you not returning his calls.-_ _Now what happened, he's probably gone crazy with is bi-polar episodes or something?_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>I will probably update by next week, since I have a lot of freetime. ^_^<strong>__


	2. Chapter 2 Constant Thoughts

**Sorry for the very long break, my mother had medical problems. It took me a very long time to come up with anything and about 80% of this was written with strained eyes and a tired mind, over two months. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Fruits Basket, Bleach, or Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

><p>I decide to finally text him back so he doesn't start worrying. -<em>Thanks for telling me. I'll deal with him...see you later.- <em>I really don't want to sit here and curse Haru out while in this cafe. _He isn't that __**crazy**_. After giving the money to the waiter and leaving a tip, I head outside for some fresh air and call him. "Yo, what's wrong with you now...I'm not going to answer every call of yours. And, don't be bothering Trunks with your little hissy-fits. Alright?" I say with such a normal voice, knowing how Haru hates it when I use slang language.

The only thing I hear on the other side of the phone is breathing. It doesn't pay to be rude, if someone takes the time to talk to you...at _least_ say something. "Are you done talking now?" he rudely asks back. _His he for real or what? I mean a punch in the face should do just fine, sometimes I swear he is smoking something. Probably his, ha. _At that point I just hung up and basically forget that little incident every happened. Which reminds me that I need to pick my little sister up from her friends house soon. I start walking down the busy street and out of no where visions of Trunks flash in my eyes.

_This can't possibly be the only thing on my mind. I really wish you where here right now, I want to see you so much. Where are you anyway? _Wanting to relax for a few minutes, I kept walking until I come to my favorite place that I always use to visit with Kishu. It is the most peaceful place ever with emerald green trees, most amazing sunset, a lake that stretches on for miles, and the wonderful sounds of nature. Just thinking about it puts my mind at ease and makes me slightly tired. Nearing it, I see a familiar figure in the distance that is squatting down. _Is that who I think it is? What does he know about this place...how did he find it?_

Yes, the person is who I think is. _Trunks._ Not wanting him to know that I am watching him is something that is very important at this moment. How would you feel to have some person watching everything you do and never have privacy? Even though I always seem to follow him around without him knowing, I know it's wrong. That's how I know a lot about him and especially about his love for animals. _Can you get anymore cuter than that?_

I walk behind a tree to examine his actions further. He seems to be talking to himself...probably about life. Whatever he is saying can't be understood from the distance I am at, all of a sudden he turns his back from my direction. Creeping over slowly to him, I look at the sun and wipe away a tear that starts forming. Random thoughts take place in my head and I can only imagine what he is feeling.

I wonder if he ever feels unaccepted sometimes, seeing him in the forest alone with nature. My heart can only take so much and although he manages to keep a warm smile, it still hurts. _I only want to make the pain go away...I want to set you free._ Having experienced a lot in such a little bit of time must be nerve shattering.

"Hey! You happen to be a nature lover just like me. Huh?" I asked while looking away from the blazing red sun. Listening to the sounds of nature was an event that happened quite frequently for me. At this very moment, it only lifted the pain slightly that I was feeling in my heart. Noticing that his full attention was on me, I decided to sit on a huge piece of rock next to the pine tree.

I don't know how much time has passed since coming out here to look for him, probably no more than an hour."Yeah, I am surprised you never noticed before. Why are you out here? It is getting late and your sister should be looking for you_."_ with such concern in his voice, he let out a beautiful smile. The poor kid must really value everything he has and every person he knows, it seems that our personalities match very much.

"Well, I came out here to check on you, I hope you don't mind my snooping around. Would you like to get something to eat before going home, Trunks?" while stretching my legs out, I stared at the calm river ahead of us. If there was at least one thing I could do for any one, it would be making sure there is a nice warm meal in their stomach. Unfortunately, Trunks is always hungry by the time I get to him, that really bothers me. _The lavender scent that is emitting from him, makes me crazy. I mean it's just all over him including his long hair. I really wish he wasn't so cute._

"Sure, that sounds great! I could pay if you would like." he said after standing up and giving me his hand to pull up from. Beaming red like the sun before me, I tried hiding my face so he couldn't see it. Sometimes, you have to wonder what is in the mind of his. _Does he know my secret because of my actions? Being nonchalant around him is completely impossible._ "Mi-Chan? Are you alright?" he asked. Knowing that Trunks would grow suspicious if something seemed wrong, I thought about what to tell him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about where to eat. Anyways, I don't want you to pay because I am the one who is treating." I winked at him and smiled softly. We were going to the local national restaurant to order food, I had thought about it because this is where my family always eats at. I devour all foods and am not picky about what is served, he is basically the same way. The amazing thing is he eats like a bird and loves soda. _How irresistible?_

The view of Yobo's came into view and my nose picked up the delicious smells coming from the same direction. Walking distant was relatively short from where our little hideaway place is which is a plus. _There is one thing I wouldn't dare do knowing that my sisters may be around. That would be showing any type of weird affection for Trunks. Not that I am scared of him or anything considering his gentle nature, his reaction wouldn't be too pretty. "_


End file.
